The invention presents a new and distinct cultivar of Physostegia virginiana and will be referred to hereafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99 is a new hardy Obedient Plant, a perennial herb grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in his nursery in Hubbardston, Mass. in 1988 in a mixed population of open pollinated seedlings derived from Physostegia virginiana xe2x80x98Roseaxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99, was selected as unique for its clump-forming growth habit, its compact, sturdy growth, its ability to remain upright in bloom and for its long season of bloom. The new cultivar can be readily distinguished from all other cultivars of Physostegia virginiana by the characteristics that are described hereafter.
xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99 differs from its parent plant Physostegia virginiana xe2x80x98Roseaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) in that xe2x80x98Roseaxe2x80x99 has a taller, non clump-forming habit of growth and rose-pink blossoms. The closest comparative is Physostegia virginiana xe2x80x98Summer Snowxe2x80x99 (unpatented) with a similar white flower color. Although reported to spread less rampantly than the species, xe2x80x98Summer Snowxe2x80x99 has a vigorous, spreading growth habit, tends to flop when in bloom and is generally 6xe2x80x3 taller as compared to xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99 (Table 1).
The first asexual propagation was done by division, by the inventor in September of 1991 in Hubbardston, Mass. Subsequent asexual propagation of the new cultivar has been accomplished by division, stem cuttings and tissue culture. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the characteristics of the new cultivar. The combination of these traits distinguish the cultivar from all others in commerce.
1. xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99 has a clump-forming growth habit which is unique and unlike any other Obedient Plant in the trade. Its rhizomes are very short, so it does not spread rapidly as do other known cultivars.
2. The plant habit is compact. xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99 is generally 6xe2x80x3 shorter than xe2x80x98Summer Snowxe2x80x99.
3. The pure white flowers of xe2x80x98Miss Mannersxe2x80x99 are borne in profusion and rebloom occurs over a long time period from axillary buds which regularly form down the length of the flowering stem. Secondary axillary bloom spikes form at the leaf nodes of the primary axillary spikes, producing a concentration of bloom. The axillary bloom spikes of xe2x80x98Summer Snowxe2x80x99 do not regularly form secondary axillary bloom spikes from their leaf axils, resulting in a narrower, less floriferous bloom spike.
4. The sturdy stems remain erect and do not tend to flop while in bloom.